Till the World Ends
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: That's how long she would care for him, if he'd have her. Till the world ends. Till everything is gone and everyone is dead. Even in death, she would never want to leave. Their world has been her life since "Doc Out" found her, and she has to admit it's far more interesting than her own world. She couldn't imagine life without any of them, especially him. Prime!Starscream/OC


**You know, it's weird. The first time I ever saw a picture of Prime Starscream, the first thought I had was "EYEBROWS!" |D**

**... And then I actually got into it, watched videos, and I realized... he's the sexiest thing ever. If anyone wants to read a lemon about him, I've got one in the works! It's almost done, LOL... and he deserves it for being the end result of "Too Sexy for My Shirt"! *worships* (Ahaha, get it? 'Cause he doesn't WEAR a shirt? *gets the stand-up comedy hook*)**

**I love writing humans who are on the Decepticon side and are totally immersed in it. I have another one for movie Starscream, her name's Ashley. She's a medic too, but she has WAY more mood swings than Bridget. Not to mention, Ash is a whole HELL of a lot crazier than Bridge is. And Ashley's not romantically involved... she's just Screamer's buddy.**

**BTW, I found the song in the beginning by watching a Prime Starscream video. I think if you search "Starscream Down" on YouTube, you should find it. It's not very long, but oh how it fits him. I thought it was a different song... BUT I'M GLAD IT WASN'T THE ONE I WAS THINKING OF HURRR DURRR.**

**This happens after that one part where he requests medical attention from Ratchet and Bulkhead, but I'm doing a bit of divergence. They never mentioned the space bridge, so he didn't tell them the location, and they just left him. He didn't get the Apex Armor, his T-cog is still gone, and as far as Megatron is concerned, Starscream is persona non grata on the ****_Nemesis._**

**Oh, and can we pretend Breakdown never died? T.T He, uh... he found a way to outsmart Airachnid. Yeah, that's it.**

**Breakers: As long as you're changing up the universe, can we reverse it?**

**Me: What d'ya mean?**

**Breakers: You know. I killed the glitch instead of her killing me.**

**Me: Well, um... sorry, but I have plans for her. So for now you both live. Yes, plans... WAZPINATOR HAZZZ PLANZZZZZZ...**

**Breakers: *edge away* *edge away* *RUN***

**Well. Let's count that as ANOTHER medic who's scared of me...**

**Also...**

**DEM HEELS.**

**DEM LEGS.**

**DAT ASS.**

**That is all, you may read now. Hope you like! :D**

* * *

_I'm not ready to let go_

_'Cause then I'd never know_

_What I could be missing_

_But I'm missing way too much_

_So when do I give up_

_What I was wishing for?_

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try?_

_I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly_

_So why did I drown?_

_I'll never know why_

_It's comin' down, down, down_

_Oh, I am comin' down, down, down..._

_~"Down", Jason Walker_

* * *

Bridget hiked her trainee medical bag up on her shoulder, glancing behind her to see if her mentor was faring any better than she was. "Hey Doc?" she called. "Do you think we'll find anything out here?"

She found it funny that she could _hear_ him shrug. Not just figuratively, he actually made _noise._ "We might, Skinny. As long as we're stuck with energon scouting duty, we should at least... you know, make it interesting." Silence for a moment, then she could imagine the arrogant look on his faceplates. "... I bet I find something before you."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah? What are the stakes? C'mon, nothing's fun without something on the line."

"I agree! Okay, let's see... if I win... you take care of my finish for a month."

"Oh my God, you actually trust me with it?"

"_You?_ Usually. But it'll be a cold day in the Pit before I let you do anything to it where I can't see what you're doing."

"Fair enough." She reached up and slid her sunglasses down over her eyes. He'd helped her modify them so she could now switch between the regular lenses and a few pairs of spectrum lenses with different options: ultraviolet, infrared, and night vision. She pushed the night vision button, and the green lenses slid down with a whirr. "And if _I_ win... you buy, like, an entire closet of new clothes for me. You know, as an 'I'm sorry' for the birthday you forgot last month."

"Still holding the fact that I didn't remember your creation day over my head, I see." He scoffed, then mocked her tone from before. "By the way - _oh my Primus!_ You trust my fashion sense?"

She snorted. "_You?_ Most of the time, seeing as you picked a sexy alt mode. Now, Breakers, on the other hand..." She winced. "The alarm should go off the second he goes _into_ a store. Poor guy."

"Oh, _I know._ I say he could do with a bit lighter shade of blue. I've tried to help his sorry self several times, but he just doesn't seem to value my advice as much as you do." She could picture his pose in her mind; his claws on his chest, helm and shoulders tossed up in a superior manner. "That's why I like you better than other skinjobs."

"Is that also why you call me Skinny instead of my real name?"

"Fine. _Nurse Bridget._"

"Now I remember why I settled for _Skinny._ How come you're not using your flashlight?"

"I haven't replaced the batteries yet. It might work for... ten nanokliks."

She sighed, reaching into her tote and riffling around for her own torch. Once she found it she clicked the button and aimed the beam of light in front of her. "You're hopeless. I'll help you change 'em when we get back."

"I think I heard something over here." She felt his claw tap her head. "You go check over there. I'll be back before you know it, if I don't have to offline anybot..."

"Got it, Doc." She blinked behind her "sungoggles", as her mentor had dubbed them, and took a few steps forward. Carefully adjusting her super-sensitive earpiece, created to precise specifications to mimic an audio receptor, she moved her torch slowly, making sure she saw everything in her path. "Helloooooo," she called quietly. "Anybot out here?"

If that wasn't her paranoia about the way this damn earpiece worked, she swore she heard a noise up ahead. It sounded like someone moaning in pain, and harsh breathing. Wait, no, scratch that. Was it her mistake or was that... the sound produced when bots cycled their vents? "I'm coming closer," she warned, not wanting to scare them as she did so. Leaves crunched under her feet, but they probably weren't loud enough to warrant worry on the part of whoever she was heading toward. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, okay?"

"Skinny," she heard him calling from the other way. "Are you talking to yourself again? Maybe I _didn't_ misinterpret that test for dissociative personality disorder after all..."

"Yeah yeah, Doc Out," she shouted absentmindedly, walking closer to the noises she heard. "Shut up, you suck, all that slag."

She could tell that whoever she was going toward, they were obviously in a lot of pain. It was a shaky sound when they cycled their vents, and she didn't want to demean them by calling that other sound she heard a whimper, but, well...

Finally she was in a small clearing of the woods, and she could see someone leaning up against a large wall of rock. They were far taller than her, and by the neatly cut lines making up their body, she could tell it was one of them. "Hey!" she shouted, breaking into a run toward them. "Knock Out, I found someone! Get your ass over here!"

She slid on her knees to minimize the effort, and landed near them. She did a quick once-over, and knew by the lack of breast plating that they were male. She could also see the problem: a rather large cut in his armor that was oozing bright blue energon. "Well, damn," she muttered, setting her bag down and looked inside for anything that might help. "You're leaking, you're alone... bad luck all around, huh?"

When she glanced up, he was giving her a look somewhere in between disdain and desperation. "Who _are_ you?" he asked. He was probably trying to be intimidating, but it didn't work well considering she could see his claws flexing in anguish even as he said it.

"Bridget Prescott. Cybertronian physician in training, studying under the command of..." Her hands were shaking, and she cursed herself. She was trying to remain calm, but without Knock Out watching her to make sure she was doing alright, she was worried she might do something wrong. This could go downhill very quickly if she screwed up. She twisted her body. "_Doc, HELP!_"

"I thought you heard me say I was coming. What's the matter, Skinny?" Knock Out stopped and took one look at the scene before trying and failing to stifle a snicker. "Well well! You're certainly what they call a _'hot mess',_ aren't you, Starscream?"

The other bot (well, 'Con, whatever) growled at the doctor. "You vain, fey little groundpounding-" He was cut off by his own yelp of pain as Bridget reached down to touch his wound. "And you!" He wrapped his hand around her and swiftly brought her to his level, shaking her. "_Who exactly do you think you're touching, human femme?!_"

"Eep!" She struggled, kicking her legs and trying to get her arms free. Clearly he was confused about who was _not_ disadvantaged in this situation. "Oh, for God's sake, I told you my name was Bridget! And put me down! I don't like it when _he_ does it, what makes you think I like it when _you_ do it? Come on, I'm short, I like being close to the ground!"

"Starscream, come now." Knock Out walked closer and tried to poke Bridget on the head, but Starscream held the girl away. Knock Out narrowed his optics. "Huh. I would think you'd notice you're giving her vertigo, Starscream. Lift her any higher and keep shaking her like that, she's going to purge her systems all over you. And you _really_ don't need more problems right now."

Quickly, Starscream lowered Bridget down, though he still kept her in his hand. "So _good_ to see you, Knock Out," he hissed.

His grip tightened, and Bridget gagged, frantically kicking her legs some more. "E-Excuse me, but as a small and utterly human medic," she managed to wheeze out, "I'm _breakable!_"

He flickered his gaze down to her, then vented and dropped her down about half a foot from the ground. "There, is that _better,_ human?"

"Oof." She twitched, making sure her back wasn't hurt, and bolted upright, rubbing at her head. "Peachy, thanks for not dropping me from more than three feet or you wouldn't be the _only_ one in need of medical attention. And in case you didn't know, Doc Out here isn't too good with anything that isn't about his size."

Knock Out grinned behind her. "Say, Bridget! Just got an idea. It's fabulous, as all of my ideas are." He offered his claw to help her stand up, then tapped her head. "Why don't _you_ try your fleshy little servo at patching him up? I actually want to see if you can do it. This isn't the kind of thing you're used to, though I don't think even _you_ could make it any worse."

She swallowed. "D-Doc, do you honestly think..."

He shrugged. "Oh, come on, Bridget. Really, the only possibilities are either that it could get infected or he could leak to death if it didn't stop. But your Earth viruses are pitiful compared to us, and I don't believe his energon has tendencies toward not coagulating." He looked over at Starscream, smirking. "Haven't been using any recreational substances that could cause energon thinning, have you?"

Bridget sighed, walking over and looking through her bag again. "Don't be mean, Doc. He's probably in enough agony as it is. I'm sure he doesn't do drugs. I don't even think he could go about trying to get any." She looked back at him. "You shouldn't kick people while they're down, you know. It isn't nice."

"Yes, yes, well, you of all people know I'm not very nice, now, don't you?" He waved a hand at her. "Go on, Skinny. What's the first thing you do for a wound like this?"

She took a deep breath, turning her attention to the leak. Starscream was now holding his hand over it, not touching it, as if trying to prevent her from touching it again. She dug through her bag again, and this time found a large cloth, which she remembered had been Knock Out's own invention for her; he'd designed it to be easier for her to handle, having been coated with a kind of energon-coagulant to mimic one of his tools.

She scooted closer and reached over, but then froze. Wait a second, she couldn't do that yet. _Consent,_ damn it. She looked up into Starscream's bright crimson optics. "Um, may I... may I help you?"

His optics widened in what looked to be surprise, and his hand twitched. She wondered why - did he think it was so crazy that someone would help him of their own will? Then he slowly moved his servo and pressed his claws on the ground. "Yes... Doctor."

She giggled, but mentally smacked herself when the sound didn't exactly carry much mirth. "I'm not a doctor till Doc says I am. He calls me a nurse right now, but I don't like being called that. So, just call me by my name or what _he_ calls me - Skinny."

Starscream raised an eye ridge. "What was your name again?"

"Bridget Prescott."

"You know, I meant that nickname as a compliment," Knock Out grumbled, turning around. "Most human femmes _like_ being called such a thing."

She rolled her eyes, leaning forward and draping her cloth over the wound. "Go find a pond or something and stare at yourself, huh?" She reached into her bag and pulled out the two paddles she used for pressure. She attached them to her hands and winked up at Starscream as she clicked the button and they extended. "Hey, maybe if we get lucky, he'll fall in love with his own reflection and forget to drink."

If it wasn't her imagination, he smiled just a little. "Oh now, weren't _you_ the one who just lectured _him_ on being cruel?"

"You tell her, Starscream! Not to mention, I heard that! And it hurts me deeply, Nurse Bridget!"

"It's witty banter, now shut up so I can work." She gently put the paddles against the cloth and, using her own strength, applied pressure. She bit her lip when she heard Starscream struggling to hold in any cries of pain, and she looked up. "Am I hurting you?"

"Heh." The tips of his claws scraped against the dirt, and he clenched his denta together tightly. "Ah... don't flatter yourself, Miss Prescott. I've been through much worse. It's almost like you're being merciful."

"Of course." She pressed a little harder, shifting just a little so she could look at her mentor. "Doc, you're not going to stop talking to me like that one time I accidentally called you fat, are you?"

"Hmmph."

She rolled her eyes. "Miss-clock." She removed the pads and lifted the cloth, to find that the energon had stopped flowing and the cloth was covered in blotches and smears of neon blue. "Oh my God. That's a lot of energon. Fortunately, though, I think I stopped the leak." She glanced up briefly, then set the cloth and paddles back into her pack. "Are you feeling woozy?"

"Nngh..." He lifted his hand, and reached out in a rather dizzy manner, accidentally brushing against Bridget's shoulder. "Slightly, yes."

"Offline your optics for a minute and try to relax while I pack up, that should help." She stood up and looked at Knock Out. "Doc, I can't patch him up here. The condescending male slut who put together 'Femme's First Decepticon Doctor Kit' neglected to include metallic bandages." She reached into the bag and procured a different object, giving the medic her best deadpan face. "He did, however, include a _freaking makeup bag._"

"Eh-heh-heh..." Knock Out chuckled nervously. "Well, I - I want you to look your best while you're up and about saving lives, giving treatment, and such. According to your internet, females who work in the medical profession have historically been considered quite sexy. And let's face it, dear, if you would just _put on some fragging lip gloss,_ we wouldn't be able to keep the human mechs off you! You'd be sparked within a week!"

"And you think that's a good thing!" She tossed the bag back into her kit. "Sometimes I swear you have a microchip instead of a processor! How are we going to get him back onto the ship in this condition, huh? He'll barely be able to _walk_ without a patch!"

"The _ship?_" Knock Out clicked his glossa. "Oh no, no, no, Skinny. Lord Megatron wouldn't allow Starscream back on his ship if the entire Decepticon army's lives depended on it. Not after recent events, anyway. He gets within a mile of that ship in his current state, he'll be slagged in five nanokliks flat. No, I don't know what we're going to do with him."

She sighed and turned sharply, kneeling beside Starscream's leg again. "Feeling any better? Has the dizziness gone away?"

"Somewhat." He onlined his optics and focused their red shine on her. "Miss Prescott... I may require minimal assistance - and I do mean _minimal_ - but I do believe I can walk."

"Yeah, great." She pushed her bangs back and crossed her arms over her chest. "But where are you going to walk _to?_ Doc Out said you can't go back to the _Nemesis._"

"I have another idea," Knock Out spoke up. "Fabulous, again. Skinny, you have a home down here, don't you?"

"_Home?_" she spat. "If by home you mean a little shed I keep filled with your technology just in case and a cloaking device around it to prevent nosy Autobots from detecting the energon signals, as well as an electric fence to keep out human idiots... then yeah. It's not exactly a house, but it's a home away from home."

"Ah, splendid, my misanthropic little nurse. How far do you think it is from this location?"

She shrugged, scratching the back of her neck. "Well... not very far."

"You have medical equipment there, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Including a fuel injection line _and_ the patches that my attending oh-so graciously _did not_ pack for me."

"Wonderful. Oh Starscream! Do you think you could walk with Nurse Bridget to her home? Er, as a _temporary_ residence."

The other mech pushed on the ground with both servos, eventually working his way up to stand. He did have to grasp the rock with his claws though, and there was a pained expression across his faceplates. "I... can manage."

"I don't wanna stay down _here,_ Doc," Bridget whined, slinging her bag over her shoulder and pouting at him. "It'll be lonely, and... and besides, down here, I don't have the ability to annoy people _with my mere presence._ I take pride in that ability. Down here I can only annoy people by actually opening my mouth, which requires a lot more effort."

"Now now, Skinny." He patted her head with one claw, grinning. "You and Starscream will have each other for company should you get lonely. And I'm sure there will be more than a few times where he'll be _plenty_ annoyed by your presence."

She crossed her arms, snarling at him. "And what if I say _no?_ You going to kill me like every other human who's come your way the second I start disagreeing with you?"

For some reason, Knock Out snickered, totally disregarding her accusation. "Your bedside manner could use some work, Skinny," he laughed, pointing his claw behind her. "Why, you're too busy arguing with your boss to even notice that your patient's gone unconscious."

"What?!" She spun around and ran back over. Indeed, Starscream had collapsed onto the ground again and his optics were offline. "Frag, frag, frag, _frag!_" She put both hands on his hip and shook violently, trying to wake him up. "Hey! You were doing fine, you're not allowed to pass out!"

Knock Out shook his helm. "Oh, my lovely but dense assistant... how Breakdown and I will miss your... colorful... wording and... permanently short-term memory." He gave her a disapproving look, even though she wasn't looking. "And watch your language, that's no way for a _doctor_ to talk. We may not be working for a noble cause, but this _is_ a noble profession, need I remind you."

"No, you don't need to - wait." Once she was sure that Starscream was rousing, she turned back quickly to look at her mentor. "What the what?! A _doctor?_ Have you gone off the freaking deep end? No, no, scratch that. You haven't _just_ gone off the deep end, you've gone off the deep end and hit your head on the _shallow_ end!"

He chuckled, reaching down to twirl her ponytail around his claw. "As of now you've learned all I can teach you, and your residency has officially ended. I believe it's time you struck out on your own." He glanced over at the former SIC. "You can start with Recharging Beauty over there. Your only goal is to... well, keep him online. You do that, you're not half bad as a doctor. You will be missed, however. I'll make up something to tell Megatron, and maybe you can eventually return... but for now... well... if he finds out you're nursing - sorry, sorry, _doctoring_ - Starscream, he'll label you a traitor."

"And if I got anywhere near the _Nemesis_ after he says I'm a traitor," she sighed, rubbing her forehead, "I'd be _destroyed._ I wouldn't even stand a ghost of a chance."

"Exactly." Noticing the forlorn look on her face, he scooped her up into his servo, bringing her up to optic level. "But don't worry! You still have that old video comm thing, right? We can do that."

She rubbed her arm. "You _promise_ you'll video comm me?"

"I give you my word."

"Every day?"

"It'll be almost like I'm there with you."

She snorted. "Lucky me."

"Ah, trying to cover up your own emotions with humor." He set his servo down and let her climb out of his palm. "Like I said, I'll miss you, but Breakdown and I will get by without you... make me proud, little organic femme student of mine!"

"Couldn't you give me a shorter, snappier job title?" she muttered, nudging Starscream's leg. "You coming?"

"Yes yes, I'm up." He stood the same way as before, and immediately his knees buckled beneath him.

Bridget skirted out of the way, but to her surprise he kept his balance. She rolled her eyes, reached back into her kit, and tossed a small-to-them-big-to-her bottle his way. "It's energon. I keep it in there for emergencies. Drink up or you won't be able to go five steps without fainting again."

He looked like he was questioning her choice, but slowly he unscrewed the cap.

"Alright, time to go. You..." She pointed at Knock Out. "Owe me a new wardrobe, especially because of the fact that I'm losing all my clothes on the ship. Happy belated birthday to me. _You..._" She thrust a finger up toward Starscream, who was busy trying to look at the liquid in the bottle. "Better chug that and pull yourself up by your bootstraps or struts or whatever. If you fall down every ten seconds, this is going to be a long walk."

"It will be anyway..." she heard him say under his breath, but when she turned to glare at him he was busy making himself look obedient by sucking down the energon.

"Have fun with your first patient, Doctor!" Knock Out transformed, revved his engine at her, and sped off. "Ohhh Breakdown!" he called over an audible comm link. "I'll be needing a space bridge and a shag! Five minutes for the first, ten minutes for the second!"

She could imagine Breakdown scoffing at his choice of words, and she made a face herself. "What is with him and needing to have sex every hour?" she growled, taking a few steps out of the clearing. She'd need to get her portable GPS out of her pocket to know the exact direction, but if they got out of the forest it would be easier to locate. "He's like a damn addict."

"I count myself lucky he learned quickly not to make advances on me," she heard Starcream hiss behind her. "He's the most annoying mech I've ever known."

"But he _is_ a good doctor," she added. "And a good teacher. And he has your back when it counts. That being said, he's a raging egomaniac, a sexual deviant... and he's _so_ concerned about his appearance, it makes me embarrassed to be a girl."

"Agreed..." It sounded like he was going to say something else too, but before he had the chance, the ground was shaken by a loud _thud._

She turned around and her face went deadpan when she saw him lying on the ground again, optics fluttering halfway between online and offline like they couldn't decide. She blew out a breath and went over to pick up the bottle before all the energon spilled out.

Long. Walk.

* * *

**LOL Knock Out. He's like that gay best friend who actually happens to be pansexual. He's like a Transformers version of Dr. Frank-N-Furter from Rocky Horror Picture Show! But without the crossdressing. ... Maybe.**

**I was trying not to make Knockers too OOC, but I think he got a bit so toward the end...**

**However, I can hear pretty much all of Screamer's dialogue in Steve Blum's sexy, sexy Screamer voice. (Which is basically Orochimaru in a mech with more growl. LOL!)**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed! More coming your way soon, if you leaves me reviews~**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
